Who said love was easy?
by MrsCrashHolly
Summary: Sometimes your heart takes you into the unknown when you fall in love...
1. In Love With Her - Eddie's POV

In love with her - 1 **NOTE:******

**This is chapter one of many chapters to come in my Eddie/Lita series called:******

**"Who said love was easy?"******

**The first few chapters are in Lita and Eddie's POV but then they eventually journey over to regular point of view.******

**Okay now let me say this one more time, this is a story about Lita and Eddie Guerrero, they are romantically linked up in this series, now... this does not mean I don't like Matt Hardy, or him and Lita together, because I do... but I have a imaginative mind and I came up with this story one day after watching a smackdown/raw taping.******

**So if you have a problem with this pairing then don't read it, but please don't read this and give me flames, it's not nice.******

**Thanx.**   


This is out of control. 

Completely and utterly out of control! 

See, this never should have happened, I don't know why I allowed it to happen, what was I thinking? Matt Hardy stole my European belt from me, he is supposed to be my worst enemy, and then out of the blue I start befriending him along with his brother and his girlfriend? The plan wasn't originally supposed to be like this, I was supposed to gain their trust, and then when the elder Hardy least expected it, I was going to win back my belt... great plan right? I know I'm a genius, but then one little problem ruined everything.... 

Lita. 

She is just wow! I've never met a girl like her, not even Chyna, my ex-mamacita comes close to what Lita is; Like I said, Lita is just wow. There are no words that won't make me sound like a complete idiot to describe her, she's beautiful... gorgeous... she's too much. Everything about Lita is just so different, the way she dresses, the way she smiles, the way she talks, everything about her is refreshing. 

I don't know when I started actually seeing Lita more then the redhead with the thong fashion, or Matt's girl, I think it was   
sometime after I took the gore for her, damn that hurt. It was incredibly painful, at the time I don't even remember jumping in   
front of Lita taking the gore, all I knew was that I had this incredible unstoppable pain, and I looked up and she was staring at   
me, with concern in her eyes. 

Lita embodies everything that is an angel, she's the high flying, high risk taking, angel of the WWF. I've never seen a woman so   
devoted as Lita is to those Hardy Boyz, she puts her body on the line time after time for those boys, it's admiring, she's admiring. She reminds me of Chyna in a way, how Chyna had betrayed Jericho for me, or how she stood by me all those times, even when I made her cry... 

I fell in love with Chyna for all the wrong reasons, she was a beautiful dominating woman, and I wanted that sort of woman in my corner, I admit it... I was an asshole. 

Lita thinks I'm an asshole, she thinks I'm deceiving, she thinks I have something up my sleeve... she doesn't trust me; Chyna warned her about me, Chyna has been telling Lita stories about me, how evil I was, how cruel and heartless I was, and I have no doubt in my mind that Lita believes every word of it. 

Ironic isn't it? The one person I have fallen for so deeply that I can't see straight, is the one that will never trust me, maybe that   
is what I deserve after the way I treated Chyna. 

Karma, that is what I'm getting... I put on the Hardy Boyz shirt and try to be like them but all I get is just a odd look from Matt Hardy, they think I'm an idiot, why do I even try? Why not just ambush attack Matt and take my belt back... 

Lita. 

She is the one reason I am still trying, maybe I can fool myself that she sees me in that way, or maybe I can further deillusion myself into believing that the Hardy Boyz think of me as a equal friend. 

But no matter what I do, I got nowhere to turn. No angel to hold me, no friends to say it's going to be okay, The Radicalz want me dead, they want me out of the game for betraying them. 

I care no longer, it doesn't matter, I never liked Dean in the first place. Dean. Now that name makes me sick to the stomach, he stalked her, tormented her, attacked her, but most of all, Dean chased her into the arms of Matt Hardy. Those two little lovebirds would never be together if it hadn't been for Dean's constant chase after her. 

But just when I think that I got no one in my corner... just when I think Albert has won, she comes running out, I hadn't expected it, the Hardy Boyz were banned from the match but she came out! She distracted the referee or something, I still don't know, I had been shocked myself, but then I remember pinning Albert and winning, all because of Lita. 

I hugged her. Sure it hadn't been long, and she did give me that look afterwards, but I hugged her, and for a split second... she hugged me back. She had so much warth, so much compassion, in the few seconds of that hug, I had felt content. Lita was warm, warmer then Chyna... Chyna wasn't warm, she was luke warm, but Lita was warm, warm and reassuring, Lita felt like home. 

_Spend all your time waiting_   
_for that second chance_   
_for a break that would make it okay_   
_there's always one reason_   
_to feel not good enough_   
_and it's hard at the end of the day_   
_I need some distraction_   
_oh beautiful release_   
_memory seeps from my veins_   
_let me be empty_   
_and weightless and maybe_   
_I'll find some peace tonight_

_in the arms of an angel_   
_fly away from here_   
_from this dark cold hotel room_   
_and the endlessness that you fear_   
_you are pulled from the wreckage_   
_of your silent reverie_   
_you're in the arms of the angel_   
_may you find some comfort there_

_so tired of the straight line_   
_and everywhere you turn_   
_there's vultures and thieves at your back_   
_and the storm keeps on twisting_   
_you keep on building the lie_   
_that you make up for all that you lack_   
_it don't make no difference_   
_escaping one last time_   
_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_   
_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_in the arms of an angel_   
_fly away from here_   
_from this dark cold hotel room_   
_and the endlessness that you fear_   
_you are pulled from the wreckage_   
_of your silent reverie_   
_you're in the arms of the angel_   
_may you find some comfort there_   
_you're in the arms of the angel_   
_may you find some comfort here_

For a few seconds, I had been in the arms of an angel, my angel... she was, although she or no one else didn't know it, my angel. She came out there and helped me, she hugged me back for a few seconds, she trusted me. She had to, she had to have a little trust or compassion for me in her heart to come out there and help me, if she didn't, then why would she bother? 

And if that wasn't enough, she invited me back to the Hardy Boyz locker-room, I have to admit, that locker-room, it's great to be in, it feels different then any other locker-room or hotel room I have been in, it feels homey. Matt had been lounging on the couch, and Jeff was standing on his head, they both glanced over at me when I came in the room, I had expected to hear Matt say "What the hell is he doing here?" but he didn't, he just nodded at me, Matt Hardy nodded at me... a nod from Matt, is like a greeting, like saying "How are ya?" or "What's up?" Jeff had jumped up and walked over to the mini-refridgerator in their room and threw me a soda, he sat down on a chair and started talking about how cool it would have been to see Benoit be champion. 

The conversation had gone on for like an hour, it kept bouncing to different subjects, but it never stopped, we just continued   
talking... Jeff had kept nudging me when we talked about our matches, the few matches I had with the Hardy Boyz, and we complimented each other on our moves. Matt had even engaged in conversation on how he liked one of my moves, but that was all, Matt wasn't exactly trusting me yet, but damn it, it felt good. 

And Lita, she just stared at me and talked to me, and it was heaven... every word came out of her mouth was brilliant, and   
beautiful, and I felt as if it was a sonnet or whatever... 

And then we started bringing up Chyna, on how Lita should have a re-match, how Lita should try again, and all she said was "Yeah?", it was just one simple word, but it was so much more... 

See, I was in love with Lita. 

I was in love with Matt Hardy's girlfriend. 

And when Matt found out... I was a dead man. 


	2. Denial - Eddie's POV

denial - 2 Okay everything I said before was a lie. I am NOT in love with Lita. I don't even **LIKE** The Hardy Boyz. Yeah, I hardly even **KNOW** Lita! Why... no how could I possibly in love with her? There is no way in   
hell that I... Eddie Guerro... Latino Heat... ex European champion... ex Radicalz team member... could be in love with Lita... She's a Hardy's girl for God's sake! I would be out of my mind to even think of such a thing, I would have to be loca in the head to ever succumb to something like that. The Hardy Boyz are my enemy, Lita is like   
family to them which makes her my enemy as well, that would be like going against everything I stand for... **I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH LITA!**

Do I need to make a memo and send it to everybody on the WWF roster? Because, I'll do that, it's not that big of a problem if that is what it takes to show everybody that I am **NOT** in love with Lita... let me repeat that... **NOT IN LOVE... WITH LITA!**

I don't love anybody but myself, ask Chyna, she would be glad to attest to that little fact. I have too big of an ego to love someone else; it would suffocate Lita... I mean geez, I can't stay faithful to a woman if my life depended on it. I mean, why would I want to stay faithful to Lita since **I DON'T LOVE HER! **There is no reason for me to be having this argument with my brain right now! 

**NOT IN LOVE!** This is me being **NOT **in love! Ah, see how grand it is? It's just me... **ME ME ME! **No one else means anything to me, I am the most important thing in my life, well besides that damn European belt that is tightly hung around Matt Hardy's waist, but even before my belt... **I COME FIRST!**

Me... I... Damn it what was I trying to say? 

I **HATE **this! How can a person that never meant anything to me before, how can a person I am NOT in love with, suffocate my mind 24/7? Life shouldn't be like this, and the damn cheering of the crowd isn't helping... My match isn't up yet; I have a match with Jeff, we're supposed to be tag team partners against the blonde bombshells   
Christian and Edge. 

**HELP!** Anything! Anyone! I just need something to get my mind off of the cheering of the crowd; the thundering boos and cheers of the crowd... I need something to make me stop thinking about ... Lita. 

Flipping over on the couch, I turn on the radio... A **SONG!** Music is like supposed to heal the heart or whatnot... plus it's distraction, distraction is good. 

_How can you be so warm?_   
_How can you know what I feel?_   
_Well, it's the way you move your hands,_   
_And it's the way you understand._

_And that's the reason that I'm asking._   
_That's the reason that I want to know._   
_And that's the reason that I'm asking,_   
_And that's the reason that I'm..._

_How can you throw everything you live for?_   
_Well, it's the way we shake and sway._   
_Oh, and it's the passion that you play._

_And that's the reason that I'm asking._   
_That's the reason that I want to know._   
_And that's the reason that I'm asking,_   
_And that's the reason that I'm..._

_Too many lost._   
_Links in a chain passed down through the years,_   
_But ending here, if we just face the pain and the fear._

_Who did you love before?_   
_Who did they love before you?_   
_But it's the way you move your hands_   
_And it's the way you understand._

_And that's the reason that I'm asking._   
_That's the reason that I want to know._   
_And that's the reason that I'm asking,_   
_And that's the reason that I'm..._

Okay music sucks. 

Pacing! Pacing works, turn off that damn sappy song and pace! 

**I...**   
**DO...**   
**NOT...**   
**LOVE...**   
**LITA!**

Some might call this denial, but I am not in denial, I'm not really! I'm just stating that I don't **LOVE** Lita! It's that simple... **NO LOVE **for the beautiful highflying redhead... see told you I wasn't in denial. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

**DOOR!** Someone is at the door! Answer it Eddie! **DISTRACTION!**

"Yeah?" I ask aggravated once I see that is Chyna on the other side of the door. 

Chyna... don't get me wrong, my ex-mamacita is beautiful as can be, but I know why she is here... to make my life a living hell because that is what I did to her. She HATES me, I wasted her precious time, I told her time after time that I loved her, and what did I do when she stayed by my side? I screamed at her, treated her awful, totally disrespected her... You wouldn't think that a little man like me could make a big woman like Chyna cry, but you could be surprised... and no that wasn't me being proud of the fact that I made Chyna cry, actually I hate that I did that. 

**WHO THE HELL AM I?** Before I didn't give a crap about what I did in the past, before I wasn't waiting in my locker-room for Jeff Hardy to come pick me up for our match, before I never had to try so hard to have a conversation with a girl... but Lita--- not going there... oh look Chyna is still here. 

"Eddie..." Chyna's voice is soft but has a menacing tone to it... ah Chyna and her many different tones of voices. 

"Hmm?" I ask leaning against the door; Okay just because I don't like the way I treated her before, doesn't mean that I have to let her know that. Me being a egotistical jerk is all I have left and I am not letting Lita or anybody else take that away from me. 

"Stay away from her Eddie." Chyna points a warning finger at me. 

Okay does everybody know about this Lita thing? Has it been issued in the papers or something? 

**NEWSFLASH:** _Eddie Guerro, better known as "Latino Heat", has been known for his recent attachment to the most popular female wrestler in the WWF, Lita._

"Who?" I ask innocently, even though I am dead aware of who Chyna is talking about, I am going to play mister dumbass, it's more fun this way. 

"You know who Eddie! Stay away from Lita!" Chyna's voice is raising, first sign that Chyna is serious... everyone beware the ninth wonder of the world is about to kick my ass. 

"Jealous mamacita?" I put on my sly grin, I know that is the perfect way to get Chyna to leave, the look on her face gives her away. 

"I'm not your mamacita, and neither is Lita, so just stay away from her. She has a boyfriend and even if she didn't, she is too high classed for you. Lita is a beautiful, courageous, young woman with class and there is no way I would ever let you destroy her. You're scum Eddie, that is all you will ever be... you can't be trusted, you never can and never will be." Chyna smirks at me. 

Damn you Chyna. I **HATE** you! Just as much as you hate me! You can see that can't you? You know how I feel about you, is this why you're here? To make sure I don't get any pleasure out of anything? 

"You know Chyna, you overstayed your damn welcome." I go to slam the door but she pushes it back open. 

"Stay away from Lita." She warns me again. 

"You don't have to worry about that." I say to her before slamming the door shut. 

**NOT IN LOVE! NO! NO! NO!**

Damn Chyna! I had this all under control until Chyna had to come knocking on my door with her damn demands, and threatening looks, and pointing fingers. 

**I DON'T LOVE LITA!** But Chyna thinks I do... 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Damn it, what now? 

"What?" 

I pull the door open angrily, half expecting to see Chyna, but to my surprise it's Lita. 

She's wearing her zebra striped tanktop shirt, with long baggy black pants, her matching thong to her shirt sticking out over the pants. Her fiery red hair is in a ponytail, her eyes shimmering so brightly... she's beautiful. 

There is me again with thinking she's beautiful... what happened to the whole not even liking her thing? How can I deny not liking someone that beautiful? 

"Hi Eddie, did I disturb you or something?" 

She smiles at me, suddenly I've forgotten everything except the beautiful face in front of me. 

"Uh, no. Just getting ready for my match with Jeff, got to do the stretches and stuff, you know." 

Does she see how nervous I am? How can she not? I think I am on the verge of just grabbing her by the wrist and kissing her... **NO** that would be a bad thing! **BAD!**

"Yeah, well Jeff is just getting his gear on, he said for me to come get you, you ready for the match? It shouldn't be that hard, Christian and Edge aren't exactly the best wrestlers." Lita chuckles. 

She's the first woman I have ever known that chuckles, I mean most women giggle or laugh softly, but she chuckles... what the hell does it matter anyways? It's just a damn laugh... keep your cool Eddie. 

"But they cheat well." I point out, I should know... I am the best cheater around. 

"But I'll be at the ring, so it will be three against two, if it has to come to that." Lita smiles, becoming even more beautiful then before. "So ready?" 

"Yeah, let's hit it mommy." I smile at her, and we start walking. 

"I have to come up with a nickname for you..." She starts. 

"What's wrong with Latino Heat?" I raise my eyebrows. 

"There isn't even a appropriate answer for that Eddie." She laughs, as we continue to walk down the hall to Jeff and Matt's locker-room. 

"That was harsh Lita, you don't see me making fun of you, do you?" I smile at her. 

"Well that is because there is nothing about me to make fun of." Lita grins. 

"Ah really? Is that so zebra girl?" I laugh, and we stop walking. 

"Hey!" Lita exclaims, laughing. 

---- 

"Ready to go guys?" 

Lita and me look away from each other to see Jeff in his ring gear, ready to go. 

"Yeah, we were just talking about Eddie's lame name, Latino Heat." 

"And we were also just saying how Lita's wardrobe could make her the next superhero.... Zebra girl!" 

Jeff shakes his head, and motions for us to follow him. "You guys are too much." 


	3. Taking The Hit - Eddie's POV

taking the hit - 3

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_   
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_   
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_   
_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_   
_And all I can breathe is your life_   
_'Cause sooner or later it's over_   
_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_   
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_   
_When everything's made to be broken_   
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_   
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_   
_When everything feels like the movies_   
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_   
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_   
_When everything's made to be broken_   
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_   
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_   
_When everything's made to be broken_   
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_   
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_   
_When everything's made to be broken_   
_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_   
_I just want you to know who I am_   
_I just want you to know who I am_

"I get first round." 

Jeff hisses at me, before slipping into the ring to do his poses, me and Lita follow in after him, Lita doing almost the exact same pose as Jeff; they are both on the turnbuckles, the crowd cheering wildly for them, I jump on the ropes, leaning over, doing my own poses. The crowd isn't exactly cheering but they aren't booing either, they   
don't know what to think of me. Hell, I don't know what to think of me, a few weeks ago I was Eddie Guerro, friend to Dean Malenko and Perry Saturn, and now I'm friends with Jeff Hardy and Lita, but I know for a fact that I'm not friends with Matt. Matt doesn't trust me, even after I took the gore for Lita, helped Jeff win a match or   
two and have on occasion saved his girlfriend he still doesn't trust me, he doesn't say it to my face but I know it. 

Matt Hardy is smart. I'm shit, like Chyna said… I'm scum. I don't deserve to be trusted and befriended by Lita and Jeff, I don't deserve to be in a tag team match with Jeff Hardy, I don't deserve any of it… what I deserve is to be paired with Dean and Perry, and the little she devil herself Terri. But instead I am standing side by side with two of the most popular wrestlers in the WWF, and the weirdest thing is… that they want me by their side. **NO ONE** has ever wanted me by their side besides Chyna and half the time she didn't, I'm like the annoying little fly that buzzes around when you are trying to read and you want so desperately to roll up a newspaper and kill that fly. Even Dean and Perry got sick of me sometimes, they would talk behind my back… who doesn't? I don't think they ever liked me; I never felt like a part of that group, Benoit was more a part of the team then I was. It was always about Saturn and Malenko; I was just like the third wheel… or maybe the fourth or fifth wheel. 

"Oh here comes Christian and Edge, they so reek… well just reek." 

I turn around and face Lita once her hushed voice hisses into my ear, I look over her head and see Christian and Edge running towards the ring, which is our cue to get out of the ring. I crawl out of the ring followed by Lita; she hops down from the ring, and watches intently, as I stand in the turnbuckle corner, reaching out my hand so Jeff can tag me in when he is ready to. 

Edge has first round, what is it about that guy that reminds me of a big balloon? Edge probably has a bigger ego then me, and put Christian in the mix, it's one big egomaniac party… did my invitation get lost in the mail? Actually me, Edge and Christian used to be good buddies, we would sit around and make fun of The Hardy Boyz and The   
Dudley Boys, it was a lot of fun, well that was until Kurt Angle came to the WWF. Now that is a guy with a WAY bigger ego then me, I don't stand a chance on breathing when standing next to Kurt Angle, our Olympic hero. Kurt thinks just because he has his damn gold medals that he is so hot… maybe I'm just jealous, who knows? All I know is that Team ECK were my friends until they decided that I was too low of a person to be hanging out with them. 

See! Another example on how **NO ONE **likes me, I have **NO** friends whatsoever, and why would I? To get friends you must be at least likeable, which I am not. I am everybody's worst enemy, including my own. 

"Eddie!" Jeff screams at me, trying his best to reach me. 

I reach over the ropes, trying my best to reach Jeff's hand so I can be tagged in; Edge is running to his side of the ring to tag in Christian. Jeff jumps up, tagging me in, he rolls out of the ring and I slide in. 

_Punch._   
_Kick._   
_Hit below the belt._   
_Drop kick._   
_Submission move._   
_Distraction._   
_Take down move._

_Kick in the face from Christian._   
_German suplex from the top turnbuckle throwing my body into the mat **HARD**._   
_Sphere which makes my body throb in endless pain._   
_Hit from both sides as Christian and Edge gain up on me behind the ref's back._   
_Edge slipping out of the ring and me getting kicked in the face._

Okay that kick in the face hurt like hell! I am lying on the mat of the ring, unable to move, this could cost me and Jeff's match; Turning my head a bit I can see Jeff on the ropes trying to get the referee to check me out, but the ref thinks Jeff is trying to get into the ring. Christian grabs me by my hair and throws me into the turnbuckle, making my face crush into the metal… Edge is attacking me as well, my body feels like it has been broken in half, I'm just waiting for Christian or Edge to pin me, but then… 

"It's Lita! She's on the turnbuckle!" JR screams through his headset, his voice echoing in my already throbbing head. I try to push myself up to see if it's true, but I can hardly move. 

"Lita positions herself and there she goes! Lita's flying through the air, she lands on both Edge and Christian, taking the two blondes down with a Swanton bomb! She took the heat off of Eddie Guerro!" Michael screams, his voice echoing, or maybe it's just my hearing, yeah it could be that. 

I roll over on my side, pushing myself up; the referee turns around just in time to just miss Lita crawling out of the ring. I grab Christian and give him a back breaker and then I position my body over his as the ref counts. 

"1…..2…..3…. Eddie Guerro and Jeff Hardy win the match by a pin." Lillian's voice enters my ears as Jeff pulls me out of the ring. 

"Are you okay?" Jeff asks me once he gets me all the way out of the ring. He looks concerned, that's a first. 

"I've been bette---" I stop in the middle of my sentence once my eyes catch the sight of Edge grabbing Lita from the behind and throwing her onto the concrete; Christian and Edge grab two chairs and get ready to do the con-chair-to on Lita. 

Now this is where I act like a complete maniac who has lost all touch of reality… I ran towards Lita and pushed her out of the way, throwing her off to the side and before I could do anything… **BAM** the two steel chairs attack me from both sides of my head. 

Just the sound of the metal chairs crushing into my skull would be enough to make me never want to wrestle again; My legs crumpled underneath me once the chairs came in contact with my head, I fell down to the ground, but still awake. For some reason I didn't pass out, I just couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even close my   
eyes… 

Jeff jumped on the top turnbuckle and delivered a Swanton bomb to Edge and Christian, he then did the twist of fate on Edge and then gave Christian a German suplex. 

"Eddie? Oh god! Paramedics! Jeff!" Lita's frantic voice filled my ears, tipping me off something was more wrong then the fact that I couldn't feel my body. Okay that is bad enough. 

Lita looked down at me, her eyes shimmering with concern… and whatwas the other thing in her eyes? Admiration? No it couldn't be… could it? 

"You saved me…" Lita said quietly. 

"Yeah, I did, I couldn't let them hurt you." I manage to choke out through the pain. 

"Eddie just hold on okay? Me and Jeff are going to get you to a hospital…" Lita turned away from me when Jeff ran over. 

"Jeff! He's bleeding!" 

Lita's frantic voice was the last thing I heard before I passed out. 


	4. Attachment - Lita's POV

attachment

_It could be just in my fantasy_   
_It could be just in my mind_   
_A funny feeling you were giving me_   
_Whenever you are coming around_   
_Seem to be floating on a Cloud_   
_Seem to be losing control___

_Can it be love that I feel in my heart?_   
_Can it be love - have I fallen for you?_   
_Can it be love?_   
_Everlasting Emotion?_   
_'Cos when you look at me and Smile I Know...___

_Would Never Ever Work like this_   
_Would Never Ever happen so fast_   
_Don't blame me 'Cos I can't help myself_   
_Can't seem to open my Eyes - I'm dreaming___

_Seem to be floating on a Cloud_   
_Seem to be losing control___

_Can it be love that I feel in my heart?_   
_Can it be love - have I fallen for you?_   
_Can it be love?_   
_Everlasting Emotion?_   
_'Cos when you look at me and Smile I know...___

_Ooh I Wanna Know (Know, Know, Know)_   
_Can it be love?_   
_Ooh I - Ooh I Wanna Know___

_Yeah - Can it be love?___

_Just give me a smile_   
_And I'll keep holding on_   
_Until you will rescue me_   
_Just give me a sign_   
_And I will know_   
_That you can Set me free...___

_Can it be love that I feel in my heart? (Can it be love?)_   
_Can it be love - have I fallen for you? (Fallen for you)_   
_Can it be love?_   
_Everlasting Emotion? (Everlasting Emotion)_   
_'Cos when you look at me and Smile I Know..._   
_Can it be love that I feel in my heart? (Can it be love?)_   
_Can it be love - have I fallen for you? (Uh Uh)_   
_Can it be love? (Can it be?)_   
_Everlasting Emotion?_   
_'Cos when you look at me and Smile I know..._

  


"Jeff! He's bleeding!"

My voice is at an all time high, a frantic tone to it; Usually I'm calm and collected but all I can think about is that Eddie's bleeding... **A LOT** and it's because of me. He took the con-chair-to for me, I have **NO** idea why he did it, but he did. Matt and Jeff had rescued me from ambush attacks by Christian and Edge before but Eddie's sacrifice had been nothing like Matt or Jeff had done. Eddie knew that he was going to be in a lot of pain but he did it   
anyways... what he did was selfless, a selfless act.

In all the years I have worked in the WWF, I have never witnessed Eddie Guerrero do something that didn't benefit him, Eddie just isn't a righteous person. He only cares about himself but lately it's like Eddie has been another person... His first selfless act had been taking the gore by Rhyno for me, and then him helping Jeff win a   
match, but the most courageous thing he has ever done, he did tonight.

"Ssh Lita, calm down. The paramedics are coming now, we just got to remain calm." Jeff's voice echoes in my ear, his voice is soothing, soft, reassuring.

I nod, turning around, that is when I see that Eddie has his eyes closed. I kneel down next to his side just as the medics come running up to check up on him, Eddie's breaths are shallow, a lot more shallow then they should be, and he's still bleeding from the head.

This is horrible, in all the injuries I have seen in my day, this one is the most disturbing. It's not even the worst I have seen, it's just seeing Eddie on the ground, passed out, makes my stomach turn. **WHY** did he do it? Eddie had nothing to gain from getting in between the two chairs, it didn't help him get any closer to Matt's European belt, it didn't help him get forgiveness from Dean and Perry, all it did was cause him more pain.

"--- Are you two going with him to the hospital?" The medic's voice cuts through my train of thoughts and parades through my ears.

Was I going to the hospital with him? **HELL YES.** He took the con-chair-to for me, the least I can do is go to the hospital with him. "Yes I am." I say quietly, I turn to Jeff.

"Go." He says simply; I nod and follow the medics out, who have put Eddie on a gurney.

The ride to the hospital seemed like a lifetime, I kneeled in front of the gurney holding Eddie's hand as the ambulance drove to the hospital. I was holding Eddie Guerrero's hand, the last thing on the earth I thought I would be doing... and what shocked me more was the fact that when I was holding his hand, it felt good. I mean it didn't feel like I was being forced to hold his hand, it felt natural, his hands weren't rough... they were soft and warm. They say that a person's hand can symbolize the man they are, I read it in a magazine somewhere, if it's true... Eddie's hands symbolize that he is a soft and caring man... well that's not what Chyna says.

Chyna thinks that Eddie is fooling me, she thinks I am falling into his little trap, like she did at one time. She has warned me three times already about Eddie, but looking down at his motionless body, I can't even begin to wonder if everything Chyna told me is a lie or the truth. He doesn't act like he is trying to scheme me... he doesn't act like the big bad abuser; he acts like a human being. Maybe Chyna is right... maybe I'm attached to Eddie Guerrero.

Would it be such a bad thing? Eddie's not that bad of a guy, he has proven to be sweet, funny and amusing at times... but there is one little fact that is making me feel guilty... **I AM DATING MATT HARDY. **Where do I get off thinking that being attached to Eddie Guerrero wouldn't be that bad? I **LOVE** Matt... but what I can't understand   
is... if I love Matt, then why am I so damn attached to Eddie? 


	5. Somewhere In Between - Lita's POV

somewhere in between - 5

_I can't be losing sleep over this, no I can't_   
_And now I can not stop pacing_   
_Give me a few hours, I'll have all this sorted out_   
_If my mind would just stop racing_

_Cause I cannot stand still_   
_I can't be this unsteady_   
_This cannot be happening_

_This is over my head but underneath my feet_   
_Cuz by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat_   
_And everything will be back to the way that it was_   
_I wish that it was just that easy_

_Cuz I'm waiting for tonight_   
_Then waiting for tomorrow_   
_And I'm somewhere in between_   
_What is real, and just a dream_   
_What is real, and just a dream_   
_What is real, and just a dream_

_Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in_   
_Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again_   
_I don't want to run away from this_   
_I know that I just don't need this_

_Cause I cannot stand still_   
_I can't be this unsteady_   
_This cannot be happening_

_Cuz I'm waiting for tonight_   
_Then waiting for tomorrow_   
_And I'm somewhere in between_   
_What is real, and just a dream_   
_What is real, and just a dream_   
_What is real, and just a dream_

I hate hospitals, always have. I mean, they have this scent to them that just drives me insane. Or maybe it's the fact that I started going to hospitals periodically once I started dating Essa... not going down that road right now. It's just that hospitals give me this weird feeling, that at any moment something horrible is going to happen. I hate not knowing what is going to happen in my life next and that all started when Eddie Guerrero decided to take a painful gore by Rhyno for me. 

Ever since that day, things haven't exactly been the same. Everything seems to be different, example me doubting my relationship with Matt. I **LOVE** Matt, I really do... how can I not? He's handsome, courageous, a great wrestler... we have chemistry together... but Eddie, he has lately been plaguing my mind. On the way to the hospital I realized something, lately I haven't been without Eddie Guerrero by my side... we're always together. Like before his and Jeff's match we were joking around with each other... when did I start joking around with Eddie Guerrero? 

This is the man that along with Dean Malenko tortured me, taunted me backstage about Dean, he was ruthless and now here I am waiting in a waiting room to hear the news on his condition. Things are just moving so fast, it's like a painting that has just got water poured on it... everything is a blur. 

I don't know how I got here... I mean how I got to this part of my life... One day I was hopelessly in love with Matt Hardy and then the next I was holding Eddie Guerrero's hand in the ambulance hoping to god that he would be okay. 

Eddie is my friend, my **FRIEND**... I keep telling myself that, but the more I say it, the more it sounds ridiculous. Jeff is a friend, but Eddie... he's just different. He's not an enemy... but not _`just a friend'. _He's more then my friend, I wouldn't be doubting my relationship with Matt, if he was just my friend. I mean, Jeff never made me doubt my relationship with Matt... well there was that one time, but that was because Jeff made me think Matt was gay... god how funny was that? Okay, there I go drifting away from the subject at hand... Jeff says I have a short attention span... I don't think so; I just tend to think of a few things at the same time. 

Anyhow, Eddie makes me re-think everything about my life, and he doesn't even have to say a word... all he has to do is look at me and I feel as if I'm going down the wrong path. Why does he have that sort of power? 

"Excuse me, uh, I didn't catch your name." A nurse about my age asks me. 

"Lita." I state, standing up. "Is Eddie okay?" 

"He has suffered a mild concussion, but besides that he will be fine. We checked for internal bleeding, which there was none of. He just took a pretty bad hit to the head, he just needs some rest and he will be fine. He is just waking up, so you can go in if you like." Caroline, the name on nametag, smiles at me before leaving. 

I walk to Eddie's hospital room slowly, taking in a few deep breaths... 

I feel as if I'm falling, falling into a hole and I'm helpless to stop me from falling. I'm trying to grab on to something that will save me but I can't grasp onto anything, I just keep falling... but it never stops... it's an endless hole that I am falling into. I feel like I'm also drowning, and I'm screaming for someone to help me, to save me, but no one can hear me, and the water is invading my body, and I can't function right. 

"Eddie?" I ask, walking into the hospital room, I scan the room and let my eyes stop at the hospital bed where Eddie is currently in. 

He looks so small, like a child who has lost his way; the way he is lying in that hospital bed makes him look like so confused and helpless against anything and everything. I take a few more steps over to his bed, my black boots clanking against the floor of the hospital room. 

"Lita?" He looks up at me once I make my way over to his bed; his head is bandaged up and there are a few blood spots seeping through the white material of the bandage. He smiles weakly at me, and for a second I can see his eyes brighten up... is he happy to see me? 

"Yeah it's me. How are you doing?" I grab a chair and sit down next to him, instantly grabbing for his hand, which he gives to me. 

His hand is warm, and a bit clammy, but nevertheless it still has that soft texture to it that it did in the ambulance. Why does this feel so natural? Why did I instantly grab for his hand when I sat down next to him? 

"That con-chair-to hurt like hell." He admits, flashing me a smile. "But it was worth it." 

I look up at him, locking my eyes into his. "It was worth it? Why Eddie? I mean why did you take the hit for me? You're in a hospital with a mild concussion and for what?" My eyes are now dancing with questions that he can only answer. 

"For you. It's better that I was the one that got hurt, then you. The reason Christian and Edge were trying to give you the con-chair-to was because of me anyways, you saved me and in return I did the same." His voice sounds so sad and lonely. 

"You could have gotten yourself killed..." I stop short, not knowing what to say. 

"But it would have been because of you! Don't you get it mommy? You're more important then me." His voice wavers. 

His last statement felt like a slap to the face, I'm just not sure whose face it was directed at. I'm more important then him? Why does Eddie think that? Why would he think that anybody was more important then him? I sigh silently as I finally realize who Eddie reminds me of... 

Me. When I was with Essa, I had been always hard on myself, always thinking that Essa and everybody else were more important then me. Oh god, Eddie.... Poor Eddie. I remember what kind of a person I was back then, so lonely and desperate for someone to reach out to me... why hadn't I seen it before? How Eddie had more then happily jumped in front of Rhyno, how Eddie hadn't even thought twice about taking the con-chair-to for me. I give Eddie's hand a little squeeze. 

"No one is more important then you." I say quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me, the only response I get is a little squeeze on my hand. 

He fell asleep after a few minutes of us just sitting in the silence, not knowing what to really say. I watched him sleep, it was weird... I never watched anybody sleep before but I watched him, and he was so peaceful. He still had his hand locked in mine, his other hand was draped over the side of the hospital bed, and every few minutes he would mummer something in his sleep. 

"Lita." I looked away from Eddie, when I heard Chyna's voice slip past my thoughts and dance it's way into my ears. 

What is she doing here? I doubt she's here to see if Eddie's okay, considering the fact that she hates Eddie. Chyna isn't in her usual flashy clothes, she's just wearing a pair of pants and a sweater, she smiles softly at me.   
"Hey Chyna, what's up?" I slip my hand out of Eddie's, and get up. 

She shrugs. "I really need to talk to you, how about outside, so we don't wake mister Latino heat up." 

The sarcasm in Chyna's voice is thick. "Sure." I follow her outside; we go over to the coffee machine. 

I make myself a cup of coffee and turn to her, raising my eyebrow up   
in questioning. "So what's up?" 

"Look I'm going to make this fast... Eddie Guerrero is bad news. I should know out of everybody, he wiggled his way in my life and then ruined it. You can't trust him Lita, I have tried to tell you before, but you kept telling me that nothing was going on between the two of you. But there is, he's been hanging around you guys a lot, has he not?" Chyna stopped briefly. 

"Yeah... he's our friend." I take a sip of my coffee. 

"He's a leech. You think he's been hanging around because he likes Jeff and Matt? Or because he wants to be a part of Team Extreme? That's not why he's hanging around, he's hanging around because of you... you're his next mission. You thought Dean Malenko was bad, Eddie is worse. Eddie is scum, he doesn't care about anybody but   
himself, and you are falling right into his little trap. You're letting yourself get fooled by him, you are beginning to think that he is your friend, and then soon you are going to think that he likes you in that way, and soon you will be crying over a lost love. Eddie is going to try to make you betray everybody you love and then he is going to try to make you leave with him... Lita, honey... he is the worst kind of news." Chyna shakes her head. 

How dare she! Who the hell does Chyna think she is? Eddie isn't scum, if he is anything, he's a decent man. He took the con-chair-to for me, and a few weeks before that he took the gore for me... all this man has ever done recently has been taking a lot of pain for me, and she dares to say that he is scum? **EVERYBODY** changes, sure he was an asshole before, but Eddie... he's different now, I believe that... I truly do... and tonight Chyna will learn not to trash my friends. 

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to come here and then presume that you know what I or Eddie or doing. He is my friend, and I thought you were my friend too, but I was mistaken." I feel my anger rising up in my body. 

"Lita-" She starts, but I cut her off. 

"No! Just shut the hell up! He has been through a lot today, he took the con-chair-to for me today and then you want me to believe that his intentions are bad? I'm sorry but I just can't believe that, and right now you are declared my enemy." I glare at Chyna. 

"Lita wait—" She tries to speak again, but I cut her off once more. 

"And tonight on Smackdown, me and you are going to fight in a non-title single match, so be ready." I turn to leave, but she grabs my arm. 

"Now you just wait a second, I didn't come here to fight with you..." She trails off. 

"Well lucky you, you just happened to find a fight along the way when you decided to trash one of my friends. Everybody changes you know? He may have been a horrible man back in the day, but he's different now... I believe in him, and tonight I'm fighting for his honor." 


	6. Obvious

obvious 6

_Can you hear it in my voice_   
_Was it something I let slip_   
_Does the whole wide world know_   
_Isn't it obvious_

_I'm the one who's in control_   
_Now I'm acting like a fool_   
_Do my feelings show_   
_Is my face aglow_   
_Isn't it obvious_

_That I don't know what I'm doing anymore_   
_I'm feeling like a little girl_   
_Caught up in emotions_   
_I'm out of control_   
_Isn't it obvious_

_Do you see my hand tremble_   
_Wonder why I can't look you in the eye_   
_Don't know how long_   
_I can keep this inside_   
_Isn't it obvious_

_That I don't know what I'm doing anymore_   
_I'm feeling like a little girl_   
_Caught up in emotions_   
_I'm out of control_   
_Isn't it obvious_

_Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart_   
_Can you see it in my eyes_   
_Every glance, every smile must give me away_   
_And I feel so much I can't hide_

_That I don't know what I'm doing anymore_   
_I'm feeling like a little girl (little girl)_   
_Caught up in emotions_   
_I'm out of control_   
_Isn't it obvious_ __

  


Matt Hardy sat on the leather material of the couch, as he watched the match between Lita and Chyna fold out on the small television screen in his locker-room. Matt's eyebrows were knitted in anger, this would be the first time he would ever cheer for someone to beat Lita in a match. He knew why Lita was doing this, she was doing this for Eddie... she was fighting Chyna because Chyna had said Eddie was scum. Lita was fighting for Eddie Guerrero's honor, when did he suddenly get honor? 

Was Matt the only one that didn't like Eddie? Lita and Jeff had been more then willingly to accept him into the arms of Team Extreme; Jeff had teamed up with Eddie in matches more times then Matt liked, and Lita had helped Eddie win his match with Albert, they even shared a hug afterwards. What was it about Eddie Guerrero that Lita and Jeff liked so much? 

Eddie was a backstabber, a devious backstabber, was he and Chyna the only ones that could see that?   


"Lita just did the twist of fate on Chyna!" Michael Cole exclaimed. 

"This match is over..." JR said in his usual calm voice. 

"Wait... Lita isn't pinning Chyna, she wants to punish Chyna for some reason." Michael Cole replied. 

"Lita goes on the turnbuckle, she's getting ready to do the swanton bomb... but Chyna counters it by kicking Lita off the turnbuckle. Lita hits the ground hard, Lita's injured!" JR said, his voice getting a little excited. 

Matt jumped up from the couch, once he saw Lita getting pushed off the turnbuckle, JR was right, Lita had hit the ground hard and it looked like she landed the wrong way too. Matt advanced his eyesight to Chyna, who was standing in the middle of the ring looking actually sad that she had kicked Lita off the turnbuckle; Matt shook his   
head and went to leave the locker-room to run to Lita's aid but suddenly stopped when he heard Michael Cole's voice rumble out of the TV. 

"It's Eddie Guerrero! Eddie Guerrero is running to Lita's aid!" 

Matt stared at the television screen, his eyes narrowed in anger. 

---- 

"Eddie Guerrero isn't even supposed to be here, he's supposed to be home taking care of his injuries." JR said in response to Michael Cole's last statement. 

"Which he got at the hands of Christian and Edge after he had saved Lita from a con-chair-to. JR have you seen a difference in Eddie Guerrero or is it just me?" Michael Cole raised an eyebrow up in questioning. 

"No it's not just you Michael, I have definitely seen a difference in Eddie Guerrero. Ever since he lost his European belt to Matt Hardy, it seems that Eddie Guerrero has been turning over a new leaf." JR commented. 

"But what's most interesting with Guerrero lately, is his recent involvement with Lita. Lately these two have been seen everywhere together, three weeks ago they were on the Jay Leno show and just last week they hosted Sunday Night Heat together." Michael Cole stated, watching the scene between Lita and Eddie. 

JR nodded in agreement. "The question that seems to be on everybody's mind is, what is going on between Lita and Eddie Guerrero? And where does Lita's boyfriend Matt Hardy stand in all of this?" 

---- 

Eddie bent down next to Lita, who was still on the ground, but was now holding on to her left knee, wincing. Eddie looked away from Lita and looked up at Chyna, who was glaring at him from the confines of the ring. Eddie locked his eyes onto Chyna's for a long time, but finally tore his gaze away from her to check on Lita. 

"Lita, are you okay?" Eddie raised his voice, so he could be heard over the loud reactions of the crowd. 

Lita looked up from her knee and smiled weakly at Eddie, she tried to nod but the pain in her knee was unbearable, she had fallen off the turnbuckle the wrong way and twisted her knee when she fell to the ground; Lita hadn't expected Chyna to recover from the twist of fate so fast, so she hadn't been able to prepare herself for the fall. 

"It hurts," Lita motioned with her eyes to her left knee. "I twisted it the wrong way." 

Eddie went to say something, but tore his attention away from Lita and looked at one of the paramedics that were running over to him and Lita, to see how bad Lita had injured herself. 

"She fell of the turnbuckle wrong and twisted her knee, there is no way she can continue this match, or can you Lita?" Eddie turned to Lita, and stared down at her, waiting for her answer, the paramedic followed Eddie's gaze. 

"No," Lita shook her head. "I can't, disqualify the match." 

Eddie smiled sadly, turning to the paramedic. "I'll take her back to her locker-room." 

Eddie knew Lita hated admitting defeat especially in a match against Chyna. Lita always felt that she had something to prove against Chyna, especially tonight since Lita was fighting Chyna for his honor... which Eddie knew he didn't deserve. Actually Eddie hadn't found out about Lita's argument with Chyna and Lita challenging   
Chyna to a match tonight because of something Chyna called him until Jeff came by earlier today and told him. Eddie had Jeff make a diversion so he could sneak out of the hospital and get to the Lita/Chyna fight as soon as possible; Jeff had agreed and faked a --- well it had been something, Eddie had guessed it was a fake seizure   
by the way Jeff had fallen to the ground and was shaking like a maniac, but Eddie hadn't stayed that long to see what the hell Jeff was really doing; Eddie had somehow been able to sneak into the hospital bathroom and then crawl out of the window, without getting caught or getting hurt worse. Eddie had then got a cab and drove it all the way to the Smackdown arena, when he had gotten into the arena he had seen on one of the cameras that Lita had gotten pushed off the turnbuckle by Chyna; he had then ran all the way out to the ring and to Lita's side. 

"Let's get you back to your locker-room, can you stand on your own?" Eddie asked Lita slowly. 

"I-I don't know." Lita responded to Eddie's question, still holding on to her knee. 

Eddie grabbed Lita by the arm gently and pulled her up, he tried to steady her on her feet but the minute he let his grasp on Lita's arm go, her knee gave out; she would have fallen but Eddie caught her before she fell to the ground. Eddie shook his head and looked over Lita's head at Chyna. 

"Okay, that answers that question," Eddie turned away from Chyna and paid his full attention to Lita. "Up we go." 

Eddie wrapped his arms around Lita's waist hefted her up in the air, cradling her body in his arms and he started walking up the titantron; his music played in the background as he made his way backstage. 

---- 

"What the hell was that?" Dean Malenko's voice screamed at no one in particular. 

Actually it was just him, Terri and Perry in the locker-room... so it was just the three of them... well if Perry counted for a person anymore. Perry had gone whacko, too many hits to the head. 

The Radicalz were not doing good... first Eddie betrayed them for the Hardy Boyz and Lita, and then Perry went all whacko on him... talking about D-Von getting the muffins, and showing up in the ring with bra and underwear on, and always saying 'you're welcome'... it was starting to get embarrassing... 

But to top off his less then perfect day, he had caught the last of the Chyna/Lita fight and had seen Eddie carrying Lita in his arms, heading backstage. 

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Dean raised his voice, getting Terri's attention. 

"Look hell if I know okay Dean? Who knows what Eddie does nowadays? Word around the locker-rooms is that our less then faithful ex-team member is falling for Lita, but that's just the gossip." Terri blew on her nails. 

Dean raised his eyebrow up and snorted. "Oh is that so?" 

Terri nodded, looking over at Perry who was looking at the spoon Dean had given him to calm him down. "But hey that's just the stuff I hear in the locker-room." 

"You're welcome." Perry piped up out of nowhere, smiling. 

Dean groaned, falling down on the couch. "Will you please shut him up?" Dean snapped angrily. 

---- 

Eddie kicked on Matt and Jeff's locker-room door, still holding Lita in his arms. "Just hold on Lita." 

Matt tore the door open, an angry look on his face. "Give her to me." Matt grabbed Lita out of Eddie's hands and slammed the door in his face. 

Eddie shook his head, "Yeah he likes me alright." Eddie sighed and walked off in the separate direction. 

---- 

"What is your problem?" Lita asked, glaring at Matt, once he put her down on the couch. "Why are you treating Eddie like he's the enemy, he was the one that carried me here." 

Matt rolled his eyes, pacing back and forth. "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even be in this mess." 

Lita shook her head head. "Don't blame this on Eddie, my fight with Chyna wasn't Eddie's fault." 

Matt laughed bitterly, turning around to face Lita. "Oh the fact that Chyna called Eddie scum has nothing to do with you challenging Chyna to a fight tonight?" 

"First off, she had no right calling Eddie those names..." Lita started but was cut off by Matt. 

"He **IS** scum, and a backstabber. And for some stupid reason you and Jeff are so damn willing to trust him!" 

"He hasn't given us a reason not to..." Jeff said, walking into the locker-room, and shutting the door. 

Lita nodded. "Exactly what Jeff said! Eddie has been nothing but loyal to us!" Lita's voice raised with anger. 

Matt shot Jeff a glare and turned to face Lita again. "How can you so easily forget that this is one of the men that attacked you along with Dean Malenko?" 

Lita rolled her eyes. "Chris Benoit put me in the crippler crossface at one time but he has seemed to redeem himself in our eyes..." 

Matt threw his hands in the air. "That is completely different..." 

"No you're just a hypocrite. A flat out hypocrite, Benoit did just as much as Eddie did... and at least Eddie has made sacrifices for this group..." Lita started but was cut off by Jeff. 

"And has put his body on the line for us and has taken critical hits for Lita, when you or I wasn't around Matt." 

Matt kicked the couch. "I can't believe you two trust him..." 

Lita pushed herself up, forcing her knee to cooperate with her. "And I can't believe that you are so untrusting. People change, people can do really bad things in the past and make up for it in the future, which is what Eddie is doing, and I think you should give him a chance." Lita said, bringing her voice down to a regular tone. 

Matt narrowed his eyes. "So if Essa Rios came in here and wanted to make up for what he did, would you forgive him?" Matt waited for Lita's answer. 

"That is totally different and you know it Matt!" Lita screamed at Matt, glaring at him. 

Matt rolled his eyes. "**NOW** you are the hypocrite!" 

"You're just an asshole." Lita grabbed her jacket and limped out of the locker-room. 

Jeff turned to Matt. "That was so dumb." 


	7. If I'm Not In Love

if im not in love - 7

_I'm not in love with you_   
_What is this I'm going through_   
_Tonight_   
_And if my heart is lying then_   
_What should I believe in_   
_Why do I go crazy_   
_Every time I think about you, baby_   
_Why else do I want you like I do_   
_If I'm not in love with you_

_And if I don't need your touch_   
_Why do I miss you so much_   
_Tonight_   
_If it's just infatuation then_   
_Why is my heart aching_   
_To hold you forever_   
_Give a part of me I thought I'd never_   
_Give again to someone I could lose_   
_If I'm not in love with you_

_Why in every fantasy_   
_Do I feel your arms embracing me_   
_Lovers lost in sweet desire_   
_Why in dreams do I surrender_   
_Lying with you baby_   
_Someone help explain this feeling_   
_Someone tell me_

_If I'm not in love with you_   
_What is this I'm going through_   
_Tonight_   
_And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in_   
_Why do I go crazy_   
_Every time I think about you baby_   
_Why else do I want you like I do_   
_If I'm not in love with you..._

  


"Shut up." Matt snapped, sitting down on the couch, his eyes lowered to his hands. 

What had possesed him to bring up Essa Rios like that? He knew that Essa was a emotional subject for Lita, why had he gone that far? Was he purposely trying to be an asshole to Lita? Matt knew why he was acting so rude, he was losing his girlfriend... wasn't he justified to be an asshole? At least for a little while? Matt knew that he was losing Lita, he could just feel it in his heart, Lita was falling for Eddie Guerrero. He had seen Eddie glance at Lita when he thought no one else was looking, Matt had seen how Lita had been more then willing to let Eddie carry her backstage, and he had seen how Lita had jumped to Eddie's defense. 

It was so obvious what was going on, it was completely obvious to everyone except Lita. The one person who should know what was going on, was the only person who didn't know of Eddie's feelings. 

"What's going on Matt?" Jeff arched his eyebrow up in questioning at his older brother. 

Matt looked up at Jeff and groaned. "I hate Eddie Guerrero." 

"Why? He's never done anything bad to us, well not as of late." Jeff said, trying to make Matt see that Eddie wasn't that bad of a guy. 

"Except charm my girlfriend. Lita, she's falling in love with him, and there is nothing I can do about it." Matt sighed. 

Jeff stared at Matt sadly. Jeff had also seen the interaction between Eddie and Lita, he had tried not to look at it, but he knew it was there. Jeff had seen the sparks in full view when Lita and Eddie had hosted Sunday Night Heat, he had seen the way they finished each other's sentences and how they were laughing at each other's jokes. Jeff hadn't told Matt, because he didn't want to upset his older brother, but he could see that the beginning of the end was near. 

---- 

Lita limped down the hall, her whole body seething in anger. Why did Matt have to be such an ass back there? What did he have against Eddie? 

Eddie was sweet, funny... or was that just her opinion of him? Why had she been so protective of Eddie in the locker-room, why was she always defending Eddie? 

Could she possible be falling in... **NO!** It couldn't be, could it? 

---- 

Eddie walked down the hall, his mind on Lita, he had seen the look Matt given him, was he that obvious? Eddie shook his head and continued to walk down the hall. 

"Eddie..." 

Eddie looked up to find himself face to face with Terri. "Uh, hi Terri." 

Terri smiled sweetly at Eddie. "So how have you've been Eddie?" 

Eddie shrugged, looking around, trying to see if anyone was lurking around. He had a feeling that Terri coming up to him and talking to him, was just a diversion. "I've been good." 

"Yeah, you got new friends and all." Terri said, trying not to roll her eyes. 

Eddie nodded. "Yeah Lita is great." Eddie said without thinking. 

Terri arched her eyebrows up. "You really like her don't you?" 

Before Eddie could reply, Dean came from behind and threw Eddie into the wall forcefully. Eddie tried to push himself up but he was kicked in the stomach by Dean; Dean then picked Eddie up and threw him against the wall once more. Eddie slid down to the ground, and groaned when Dean continued his attacks on him. 

"I tried to tell you that Lita and the Hardy Boyz were my enemies and not to get mixed up with them, but everywhere I turn you are following that little slu--" Dean whispered. 

Eddie lunged at Dean, throwing Dean down to the ground before he could finish his sentence. "Don't you ever call her that! Ever again!" Eddie screamed. 

Dean threw Eddie off of him, Dean pushed himself up, panting; The shock was painted all over Dean's face, he didn't think Eddie would have the guts to attack him back, Dean threw Terri a look, which she just shrugged to. Dean stood up straight, still staring at Eddie who was trying to push himself up; Dean shook his head, maybe he   
had underestimated the strength Eddie had... sure the guy was small, but the second Dean tried to call Lita a name, Eddie had become into the attacker instead of the attacked. 

"I underestimated you..." Dean started to say but got cut off when he was picked up from the behind. 

"Perry!" Terri screamed. "Put Dean down!" 

Dean looked behind him and saw that he was being held in the air by Perry, Dean held on tight as Perry twirled Dean around in the air. "Put me down Perry! **NOW!**" 

"Oh come on Perry, put Dean down, he's your friend, remember?" Terri ran over to Perry and started to tug at his huge arms. "If you put Dean down, I'll buy you ice-cream." 

Perry stopped twirling Dean around in the air, and stared at Terri, as Dean still held on to Perry's neck. "Will you get me rocky road ice-cream?" 

Terri nodded. "Yes anything, just put Dean down, please?" Terri stared at Perry, with a begging look in her eyes. 

Perry smiled quickly, dropping Dean down to the ground. "Let's go." 

Dean groaned once his body hit the ground. "Damn it!" He yelled once he saw Eddie getting up and running off. 

Perry looked over at Dean, and picked him up again. "Come on Dean, we're getting ice cream." 

Terri sighed leading Perry to her car, and shot Dean a sympathetic look. "So sorry." She muttered. 

Dean groaned, holding onto Perry. "This is just peachy." 

---- 

"Damn Dean..." Eddie muttered as he changed into a different shirt slowly, trying not to hurt his ribs, they already hurt like hell and he didn't want them to hurt anymore. 

Eddie's whole body ached with pain, but he had to smirk at the sight of Dean Malenko being twirled around in circles in the air by PerrySaturn. The big guy sure knew when to come in and act wacky, who knows how much more pain Eddie would been in if Perry hadn't come in and picked up Dean. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Eddie groaned, as he walked over to his locker-room door. "Yeah?" Eddie shot the person at his door a look. 

What in the world was Chris Jericho doing here? Chris Jericho personally didn't like Eddie, they have had their arguments and matches in the past, so what was he doing here? 

"What are you doing here Jericho?" Eddie asked, getting straight to the point. Eddie's whole body was thumping with pain and he didn't have the time to have small talk with Jericho. 

Jericho shook his head. "Hurt Lita and you're a dead man." 

Eddie grinned, even though it hurt his face to do so. "What are you her father?" 

Jericho rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "No just a concerned friend who doesn't trust you. I'm not going to come out and just say that you're scum, because I think you already know that. Hey maybe you are changing, and if you are great... I congraluate you, but if this is a part of some scheme you are cooking up, then leave Lita out   
of it. She's my friend and if she gets hurts by you, I'll kill you." Jericho shot Eddie a look. 

Eddie looked into the face of Chris Jericho, not daring to laugh or grin or do something totally idiotic that would cause him to get his ass kicked. Jericho was serious, and Eddie knew when not to joke around; Eddie nodded slowly. "I'll make a mental note of that." 

Jericho shook his head. "Just be warned Guerrero." Jericho turned on his heel and walked off. 

Eddie walked back over to his coach and fell down to it groaning, why was trying to change so hard? Why was falling for one girl so damn hard? Why did he even try? Lita was hopelessly in love with Matt Hardy, and Eddie was no competition. So why not just give up? Go back to Dean, Dean would probably take him back, if he begged long   
enough... and then they would be able to cheat to get Eddie his European belt back. 

But the thought of having to betray Lita didn't really sound appealing to him, because he knew that he **REALLY** liked Lita, and he wasn't on top of his game anymore. Maybe before he had been in control, he had a plan that could have easily worked, but somehow he had let his emotions get the better of him, and he was no longer in   
control... his heart was and his heart wasn't going to let him betray Lita. Plus Eddie was friends with Jeff, afterall Jeff had faked a seizure or whatever so Eddie could escape the hospital, Jeff had beat up Christian and Edge after they gave him the con-chair-to... Eddie didn't want to betray his friend. 

Eddie felt like for once in his life, he actually had a life... he had friends, the crowd was warming up to him, and for once in his life, he had a heart. 

He was no longer the weasel that hung out with Dean Malenko, Perry Saturn, and Terri... at least in some people's eyes. He had at least two friends that would stick up for him, and who have on occasion... and in some weird way, he had Lita. Sure not in the romantic type of way, but he had her as a friend. She had trusted him enough   
to let him carry her backstage... that had to count for something right? 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Eddie looked up and groaned, he pushed himself up and walked over to the door, expecting to see Jericho, but then Eddie froze when he saw that it was Lita at his door. 

---- 

"Hi..." Lita said, smiling softly at him from right outside of the entrance to his locker-room. 

Eddie stared at Lita, unsure of what to say, he was sure she would be arguing with Matt about him, and about how he had ran to her aid and then carried her backstage, but again she surprised him by showing up in front of his locker-room. 

"Hi." Eddie said, smiling weakly. 

Lita opened her mouth to say something, but then she stopped once she saw the cuts and bruises on Eddie's face, she brought her hand up to his face, examining his injuries. "You're hurt." Lita hissed out. 

Eddie had almost jumped back at Lita's touch but didn't, he nodded silently, not fully trusting his vocal cords, they would probably fail him if he tried to speak. Lita was touching him, her hands were so warm and so gentle, and her touch seemed to reach into the depths of his soul, with one touch and a look and Lita was getting inside of him, where he let no one. She was reaching deep into his soul, and as much as he wanted to deny Lita access to that part of him, he couldn't... his body wouldn't let him pull away from Lita's touch, as if afraid if he did so, he would never know the feeling of the warmth she was offering him. She was making all his pain go away with just one gentle touch, and a soft look... and he didn't want it to end. 

"Who did this to you?" Lita asked, still staring at Eddie's bruises. 

"Dean." Eddie answered Lita's question; He held still, not inviting her in, just holding still. 

"That bastard, how dare he? He had no right..." Lita said softly. 

Lita let her eyes venture up Eddie's face and she let her eyes lock onto Eddie's. His eyes looked so confused but content right now, she had never seen that look on his face before, she liked that look. He didn't look so scared and lonely anymore, in the hospital he had looked so little and scared, she had wanted to reach out and make all   
of his pain go way so badly, but she didn't know how. All she knew how was to hold his hand, and tell him it would be okay, which it eventually would be. No one understood the reason why Lita was so attached to Eddie, no one understood why she would spend all of her free time with him... god how could they not? They didn't see Eddie   
like she did, no one saw the scared and vulnerable Eddie she saw everyday, no one understood him like she did. Eddie was just like everybody else, he felt pain... he bled... he cried... and no one could see that about him... she did, she saw every part of Eddie Guerrero, and if anybody else would see what she did, they would feel   
the same way she did. Eddie had changed, he really had... at the beginning she didn't know what to think of him, what his motives were... but she could see it clear as day now... 

Eddie Guerrero was a changed man... 

And she was falling in love with that man, despite what she kept telling herself. 


	8. Who do you love

who do you love - 8

_Here we are_   
_You tell me I'm the only one_   
_Who makes you feel love again_   
_There you go_   
_I see you watching him_   
_When you don't think I know_   
_Should I let you go?_

_So who's it gonna be_   
_Is it him or me?_

_chorus_   
_Who do you love?_   
_Who do you need?_   
_You're messing up my mind_   
_Wastin' all my time_

_Who do you love?_   
_What do you feel?_   
_Stop playin with my heart_   
_You're tearin me apart_

_Am I the one_   
_who can make you fly up above_   
_Is it me who can take you higher_   
_than you're dreaming of_   
_Now who do you love?_   
_Who do you love?_

_Turn around_   
_Do you really think you could_   
_You'll play me like a fool_   
_For you_   
_Then I realize_   
_When you touch me it's like nothing I have known_   
_Could I let you go_

_So who's it gonna be_   
_Is it him or me?_

_chorus x2_

  
__   
  


"Lita..." Eddie's voice finally entered the locker-room, breaking the silence between him and Lita. "Don't go doing anything rash..."

Lita's eyes flare with anger, as she let her hand drop from Eddie's face. "Nothing rash? Dean attacked you, you didn't do anything to him, you didn't deserve it Eddie! You can't just let people go around stepping all over you like you are some sort of welcoming mat."

Eddie sighed, walking over to the couch in his locker-room, motioning for Lita to come in. "Yes I can Lita, because it happens all the time. It's the story of my life, there's Eddie Guerrero, go ahead treat him like shit, he doesn't care, he's used to it."

Lita watched Eddie, his back was turned to her so she couldn't see the look on her face, and for that much she was glad, because Lita didn't know if she could handle seeing the look on his face. "Eddie."

"What? It's true!" Eddie said, his back still away from Lita.

"Eddie." Lita said again, touching the side of Eddie's arm.

Eddie turned to face Lita, once he felt her warm hand demanding contact with his body. "What?" Eddie asked, staring into Lita's eyes.

"I'm going to challenge Malenko to a match tonight." Lita said, pushing Eddie down on the couch softly.

Eddie shook his head. "Lita, I don't know if that's such a good idea. He probably wants you in the ring, and I don't want to be the reason why you get hurt. I would never forgive myself if I was the reason you got hurt, the reason why he hurt you."

Lita smiled at Eddie's concern for her, she hadn't seen him show concern for anybody but her, Lita smiled again at just the thought of her being the only person that had seen the soft side of 'latino heat'. "It would be totally worth it Eddie. You don't know how worth it would be."

Eddie stared at Lita, her smile burning into his memory, her beauty blinding him. "You might get hurt."

"I'll take the chance." Lita said quickly.

Eddie let a smile dance itself onto his face, Lita was full of so much determination, she had a need to fight, fight for her beliefs, her friends, to fight ... to just fight. "It's not like I can stop you." Eddie said slowly.

Lita nodded. "True, I've made up my mind, and there is no way you could stop me, even if you tried. Trust me Eddie, I got this under control."

Eddie closed his eyes. "Matt is going to kill me."

Lita's eyes frozen in place, Matt. Oh god Matt. Lita didn't know how she could face Matt Hardy anymore, before she had done it easily because she had been in denial, but she had admitted to herself, only herself, that she was in love with Eddie Guerrero, she couldn't lie to Matt, even if she said the words, he would be able to see right through her lies. How did things get so complicated? How in the world had she fallen for Eddie Guerrero? How in the world had she gone from holding on to Matt Hardy, to letting him go?

"No, he is going to kill me." Lita said, quietly, sinking down in the couch next to Eddie.

Eddie opened his eyes and stared at Lita, there was something different about her, he couldn't put his finger on it, but how she had said Matt was going to kill her, she had sounded so sad, so full of sorrow, like she had a reason to be sorry. "Are you okay?" Eddie asked, generally concerned.

Lita turned and stared at Eddie, his eyes were full of concern, she felt the need to lie to him, and tell him that everything was fine, she felt the urge to **not **tell him that she realized she was falling in love with him. She felt the urge to pretend that all Eddie Guerrero was to her, was a friend... the urge was strong, it was over-bearing, but then her heart told her that nothing was better then the truth. But then her head told her that the truth hurt, that when and _if _Lita went to Matt and told him that she was in love with another man, that he would be hurt, that his heart would be broken, and Lita never wanted to hurt Matt, she had just unexpectedly fallen for the last man she thought she would fall for.

"Lita?" Eddie questioned again, even more concerned then he had already been.

"No I'm not." Lita said, pushing herself up from the couch. "I am beyond okay, I am pretty bad right now okay?"

Eddie stared at Lita confused, she was now pacing, her face had a bunch of mixed emotions on it, she was beginning to freak him out, something definitely was wrong, he could see it, but for some reason she wasn't telling him what was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Lita sighed loudly. "You walked into my life unexpected you know that? I was content where I was in my life, I had Matt... Matt was my boyfriend, he still is! And all that mattered was that I was in love with him, blissfully and passionately in love with Matt Hardy, and then you had to walk into my life! You had to take that gore for me, you had to beg for us to trust you, you had to take the con-chair-to for me! You had to look so scared and lonely in the hospital, you had to look at me with those eyes and make me realize that I'm falling for you. I don't want to fall for you, because you are the unknown... Matt, he's what I know! I know him, I don't know where my life is going to lead me if I fall for you! Chyna told me not to trust you, but I did... I was a fool and I trusted you, and now here I am standing in your locker-room wanting to attack Dean Malenko because he hurt you, I want to kill him for hurting you, because I'm in love with you."

Eddie's eyes widened with shock, he pushed himself up, thankful that he had the strength to stand on his own after the confession Lita had given him. Lita was in love with him? Eddie reminded himself not to start grinning, because right now wasn't about who loved who, right now was about that no matter what, someone was going to get hurt, either it be him or Matt Hardy, someone was going to get hurt.

"I'm in love with you, and I don't want to be!" Lita continued. "But I can just hold your hand and it feels so natural, you feel so natural to me. I have never felt the way I feel when I'm around you! I don't know how I didn't realize that I was in love with you, I should have known. How we finished each other's sentences for one another on the tv shows we hosted, how I could look at you and now how and what you were feeling, it was so obvious... so obvious to everyone, except me.This whole time I had been thinking that I had everything I needed in life, I had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect team, the perfect friends, the perfect dream... but you walked into my life and you changed everything. I challenged my friend to a match because of you, just because she called you scum, I had felt so enraged that she would dare disgrace, disrespect you like that, it had made me so angry ... I don't even know why I was angry, a few months ago I would have, hell I **DID** believe that you were scum."

Eddie grabbed Lita's hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Did you think I wanted to be here? You want to know the truth? I am scum. You should just walk out that door right now and don't think about me, because it was all a plan Lita! I wanted my European championship belt back, so I planned to get your guys trust and use that for my benefit, but somehow along the way I lost sight of that plan. But I am still scum Lita!"

Lita tried to make herself angry at Eddie's confession, but all she could feel was her heart going out to him. "Eddie ..." Lita started but was cut off by Eddie.

"No Lita! I'm scum, just walk out that door, never come back. Chyna was right, you shouldn't trust me, you should never trust me, I am a rat." Eddie looked at Lita. "Please don't love me, I don't deserve you."

Lita looked into Eddie's eyes, demanding a connection. "I love you."

Eddie shook his head. "You love Matt."

Lita put both of her hands on both sides of Eddie's face. "No you're not listening to me, I love you. I have tried to deny it, but I can't, not anymore. I'm not mad, god I should be mad at you for making that stupid plan, but you love me. I can see it, I can see it in your eyes, it's as clear as day, your love matches exactly with mine, I see into the person you really are Eddie."

Eddie tried to pull away from Lita's grasp. "I won't let you ruin everything you have ever known, because of me. I'm not worth it, I won't let you do this for me."

Lita pulled Eddie in closer. "I can't live without you. You're a part of my life now."

Eddie shook his head. "A horrible part of your life."

Lita shook her head. "A part of my life, I want. Love is never easy Eddie, I know that... but if I walk out that door right now, I am walking out on a chance, a chance to find out if this love, this connection, we're sharing right now is really worth it. You want me to walk out Eddie? You want me to walk out on you? Because I have a strong feeling you don't..." 


	9. How am I supposed to live without you?

chapter 9 - how am i supposed to live without you

_I could hardly believe it_   
_When I heard the news today_   
_I had to come and get it straight from you_   
_They said you were leavin'_   
_Someone's swept your heart away_   
_From the look upon your face I see it's true_   
_So tell me all about it , tell 'bout the plans you're makin'_   
_Then tell me one thing more before I go_

_Chorus :_   
_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you_   
_Now that I've been lovin' you so long._   
_How am I supposed to live without you_   
_How am I supposed to carry on_   
_When all that I've been livin' for is gone_   


_I didn't come here for cryin '_   
_Didn't come here to breakdown._   
_It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end._   
_And how can I blame you_   
_When I build my world around_   
_The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends._   
_And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming_   
_When even now it's more than I can take._   


_Chorus_   


_And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming_   
_Now that your dream has come true_   


_Chorus_

  
  
  
  


Matt watched the time on the clock tick away slowly, it had been two hours since he had mentioned "Essa" to Lita, it had been two hours since Lita walked out the door pissed off, it had been two hours since Matt Hardy came upon the realization that he was losing his girlfriend. 

Jeff was gone. Jeff left. Jeff knew what was coming, and told Matt that he needed to be alone, Jeff was being understanding, but Matt couldn't help but feel that everybody in his life was abadoning him. Matt thought that he would always and forever have Lita, they were in love... and Matt thought nothing could change that. 

Eddie Guerrero changed that. Eddie had walked into their lives and had managed to create a distance between him and Lita, Eddie Guerrero managed to sweep Lita away with his selfless sacrifices, Eddie Guerrero managed to take away the girl of his dreams in a matter of weeks. 

Matt didn't want to believe that soon him and Lita were going to be finished, but Matt could feel the feeling that things were going to be over soon, Matt could have gone searching for Lita, but he wouldn't allow himself to do that, instead he would wait for Lita to come to him, to tell him the news. Of course Matt would probably try to stop Lita from leaving him, what decent boyfriend wouldn't? But Matt knew that things were ending, maybe if he had seen the clues earlier he could have stopped this from happening, but things were going too far... Lita was already in love, and the more Matt held on to her for dear life, the more he was losing her... he may lose her as a girlfriend but she was still his friend, but if he didn't stop saying things he didn't mean, he would lose her friendship as well.   


"Matt." Lita said, walking into the locker-room. Her face had a sad look on it. 

Matt looked up once he heard Lita's voice, Matt looked back down not able to look at her too long because looking into her eyes only for a few seconds he knew what Lita was going to tell him. "Lita." Matt said dully. 

Lita shut the door behind her and walked over to a chair and sat down on it, she pulled her red hair out of her eyes, Lita took in a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she could do this, she would hate seeing Matt in pain, but the truth would have to be told even if Eddie didn't want it to be told. Lita lowered her eyes when she thought of Eddie, she knew he was in love with her, she could see it in his eyes but he continued to say she deserved better, he had even asked her to leave. Lita shook her head, right now wasn't about Eddie, right now was about Matt, Matt Hardy, the man that had saved her from the depths on despair and lonliness, the man that for a long time she loved with all her heart, a man that she was going to hurt no matter what she did. 

"It wasn't planned you know?" Lita started, she took in one more breath. "I didn't wake up one day and plan to fall in love with another person, because I was already in love with one, you. It had came so unexpected, and it happened so fast, I can try to explain where it happened, what made look at Eddie in a different light but you already know. That gore changed everything, unwillingly I had fallen in love, and if I could take it all back I would, just to be able to know that no one was going to get hurt, but I can't take it back. I can't make everything go away, I can't stop myself for loving Eddie Guerrero, even if he doesn't want me to love him."

Matt stared at Lita, his eyes drilling into hers. "I don't know what to say. What should I say? Because right now Lita, me and you, we're on two different planes, heading two different directions. One day I knew you more then anyone else and now it's like I'm seeing you for the first time." Matt pushed himself up. "But if you do love Eddie I can't make you change your mind, I can't make you stay with me, but right now I can't be supportive of anything that has to do with you and Eddie, it just hurts too much."

Lita pushed herself up as well, nodding, she had expected yelling, but a part of her was glad that Matt was taking this well but another part of her was irked that he was taking this so well, a part of her felt that inside he was hurting. "I'm sorry Matt. I really am, I would never want to hurt you..."

Matt shook his head. "But you did."

Lita opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the words to soften the blow that Matt was recieving instead she walked out of the locker-room, leaving Matt behind.   


Matt watched the door to his locker-room slam shut, his eyes still staring at the spot where he last saw Lita, was she really gone? Was it really over? There had been no yelling, there had been no desperation in his voice begging for her to stay with him, it had been her telling him that it was over and him just excepting, or pretending to. He had wanted to say more, he wanted to say how he knew Eddie Guerrero was all wrong for her, how he knew that no one could love Lita more then him, how she would regret leaving him. But those words had never left his mouth, he had just stared at Lita, taking in her beauty, knowing that it would be the last time that beauty would be for him and only him. There had been a time when Lita only wanted him and no one else, but in the past weeks her beauty and smiles and her jokes had been directed at Eddie Guerrero.

_*She loves him, oh god she loves Eddie Guerrero. When did this happen? How did you lose her?* _Matt's inner voice chimed in his ears.

"I don't know." Matt hissed out in a hushed voice. Matt knew that no one was there but him, and he knew if anybody was there, that they would think he was crazy for actually answering his inner voice.   


Matt sat back down on the couch, covering his face with his hands, oh god what he wouldn't do to be able to hide under the biggest rock in the world. Right now Matt didn't want to deal with the outside world, he just wanted to be alone, alone to think how he was going to deal with this. He would deal with this, he would!   


"Hey Matt me and ---" Molly Holly stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw how Matt was hunched over, his hands covered by his hands. "Hey are you okay?"

Matt shook his head. "Go away Molly." Matt said, mumbling through his hands.

Molly planted her hands on her hips. "Not until you tell me why you look so blue."

Matt groaned loudly. "You wouldn't understand." 


	10. To Be In Love

Chapter 10 - To be in love

_ I love the way you speak_   
_And I love the way you swear_   
_I love the way you walk around with your head held in the air_   
_I love the way your words move_   
_And I love the way you drive_   
_I love the way you're scared of people scared to be alive_

_Stay - stay you that's the toughest thing to do (x 2)_

_I love the way you dress upon a Saturday night_   
_I love the way you never speak until it feels just right_   
_I love the way you're spending all your money on yourself_   
_I love the way you answer the phone and pretend you're somebody else_

_Stay - stay you that's the toughest thing to do_

_And now I don't want to talk about the things you overcame_   
_By dragging up the past I'll put you through it all again_   
_I've got the greatest admiration for the way that you got through it_

_ Couldn't ask nobody else to do it better than you do it_

_Stay - stay you ......._

  
  


Eddie stared down at his hands, not wanting face the reality that he had just told Lita to leave his locker-room. Eddie brought his hands up to his face and rubbed them over his face as he stifled out a groan, why had he pushed Lita away? The woman he had fallen in love with had told him that she loved him back and he pushed her away, he asked her to leave, to not love him. 

_*You were scared*_ Eddie's inner voice echoed in Eddie's head. 

He was scared. It was true, he was scared, scared of opening his heart fully to Lita, because opening his heart fully wasn't something that he ever did. He had never loved someone with all his heart, well until he fell in love with Lita, somehow she had forced her way into his heart without even knowing it. And damn it Eddie was scared, he didn't like being vulnerable, and loving Lita was making him vulnerable. He got scared so easily, he would get terrified for her safety, he didn't want to see Lita in pain ... EVER. He so badly wanted to make sure Lita was safe, safe from pain, safe from anything that could ever possibly hurt her. 

_*You would never hurt her... you would love her with everything in your body, you would love her forever. Stop pushing her away, she told you she loved you, she's not lying, love her Eddie... you know you want to. She's right you don't want her to walk out on you, you want her to stay with you, forever. You want to open your heart to love, you want to open your heart up to Lita.*_

Eddie shook his head, not wanting to listen to his inner voice, Eddie couldn't believe it. Lita was beautiful, she was respectful, how could she ever fall for him? Why had he fallen for her? Eddie knew that he just lost his friends in the Hardy Boyz, he was all alone again, like usual. 

Eddie was always alone. Sometimes he would have people by his side, but in reality, he was always alone. No one cared enough about him to actually consider him a real friend, but for a while he had that in Jeff Hardy, and now that was probably gone. No, Eddie knew that was gone. Eddie's heart had got in the way and it had broken Matt Hardy's heart and Jeff would be enraged, Eddie knew that the only friend he had in a long time, was gone. 

"You messed up bad this time Eddie." Eddie muttered to himself, as he pushed himself up and started pacing around in the locker-room. 

*_You messed up real bad Eddie, but you can reverse it, go to her.*_

Eddie shook his head again. God now not only was he lonely but he was having a argument with his inner voice, he was officially nuts, insane, demented! 

_*But what's more demented... you having an argument with me, your inner voice, or you letting the one person you have ever loved with everything inside of you walk away?*___

Eddie groaned, why did his damn inner voice have to make so much sense?

"Shit." Eddie hissed out, he grabbed his jacket and ran over to his door, he pulled it open and stumbled back when he saw Lita raising her fist as if to knock on the door. "Lita."

Lita smiled nervously, she brought her hand down. "Listen Eddie..."

Eddie took in a deep breath. _*Do it Eddie.* _Eddie closed his eyes, letting his inner voice chime into his head, which were jumbled with thoughts of Lita. "Lita..." Eddie grabbed Lita's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

Lita stared at Eddie, her breath caught up in her lungs, she had come to Eddie's locker-room to ask him not to give up on them, the connection, the love they were obviously sharing, but Eddie reaching out and grabbing her hand had been unexpected, the way he interlocked his fingers with hers had not been planned out in her hand, but just the touch of his skin against hers sent chills up her spine, the good kind. "Eddie... I... "

Eddie closed the space between him and Lita and pulled Lita to him, he now had his eyes open, he stared at her face, taking in all of her beauty, letting it sink into his memory, drinking it up. Eddie brought his free hand up underneath Lita's chin, he tilted her chin slightly, he looked into her amazing eyes, he untangled his other hand from her hand and cupped her face gently, he brought his lips to hers, their lips brushing against each others gracefully, as if some sort of a dance, some sort of beautiful dance.

Lita looked into Eddie's eyes once they finally pulled apart, her heart was beating harder then it had ever before, Lita let a smile crawl upon her rose colored lips, Eddie had kissed her. The man who 30 minutes earlier had said it would never work out, had said that he wasn't worth it, that he didn't want her to love him, had kissed her, and with so much passion. "It's worth it Eddie." Lita said quietly.

Eddie looked at Lita, he nodded slowly. "It is. I love you, the minute I took that gore for you I knew I was already too attached to ever walk away from you. You were telling me how I came into your life unexpected, but Lita, the truth is that you walked into my life unexpected. I don't fall in love, I don't ever open my heart to someone, I never trust people... but I am opening my heart to you, because it hurts more not to Lita. I know us, this love, is going to hurt people, I don't want it to... but living without you would hurt me more then anything."

Lita smiled again, she walked into the locker-room, shutting the door behind her, Lita pulled Eddie in for a kiss, one where she returned the sign on love that he had given her. Lita wanted Eddie to know how much she loved him, she wanted him to know that she wanted him, that she wanted his heart, that she knew she made the right choice. "I love you." Lita said once she pulled away from the kiss.

Eddie closed his eyes, so this was what love felt like. Eddie wrapped his arms around Lita, he let a smile tug at his features when he felt her face bury into the crook of his neck. _*Love feels great* _Eddie thought to himself as he held Lita. Her warmth making him warm as well, he could feel her silky red hair resting partially on his hands, he could feel Lita's warm breaths on his neck and all Eddie could think about was that...

He never wanted this feeling to go away.

Eddie knew he would fight anybody and anything to keep this feeling, this woman within his arms forever, he would sacrifice anything for Lita, for the way she made him feel, the way his heart jumped whenever she spoke his name.

Eddie never ... NEVER ... wanted to not be in love. 


	11. Happy Endings... - Conclusion

the ending

_You'll never know, what you've done for me_   
_What your faith in me, has done for my soul_   
_You'll never know the gift you've given me_   
_I'll carry it with me, yeah yeah___

_Through the days ahead I'll think of days before_   
_You made me hope for something better_   
_And made me reach for something more___

_You taught me to run,_   
_You taught me to fly_   
_Helped me to free the me inside_   
_Helped me hear the music of my heart_   
_Helped me hear the music of my heart_   
_You opened my eyes,_   
_You opened the door_   
_To something I've never known before_   
_And your love, is the music of my heart_   
_(music of my heart)___

_You were the one, always on my side_   
_(always on my side)_   
_Always standing by_   
_(always standing by)_   
_Seeing me through_   
_You were the song that always made me sing_   
_(made me sing)_   
_I'm singing this for you_   
_Everywhere I go, I'll think of where I've been_   
_And all of ones you knew me better then any One ever will again___

_You taught me to run_   
_You taught me to fly_   
_Helped to free the me inside_   
_Helped me hear the music of my heart_   
_Helped me hear the music of my heart_   
_You opened my eyes you opened the door_   
_To something I've never known before_   
_And your love, is the music of my heart___

_What you've taught me,_   
_Only your love could ever teach me_   
_You got through when no one could reach me Before_   
_Cuz you always saw in me_   
_All the best that I could be_   
_It was you who set me free___

_You taught me to run_   
_You taught me to fly_   
_Helped me to free the me inside,_   
_Helped me hear the music of my heart_   
_Helped me hear the music of my heart___

_You taught me to run,_   
_You taught me to fly_   
_Helped me to free the me inside_   
_(me inside)_   
_Helped me hear the music of my heart_   
_(music of my heart)_   
_Helped me hear the music of my heart_   
_You opened my eyes,_   
_You opened the door,_   
_To something I've never known before_   
_And your love, is the music of my heart___

_Music of my heart_   
_Music of my heart_   
_Is the music of my heart_   
__ __

Matt laid on the couch of his locker-room, looking up at the ceiling. Jeff was doing a match with Eddie Guerrero... _with _Eddie Guerrero, not _against _Eddie Guerrero. Matt shook his head, Matt had been mad, mad at Eddie Guerrero the day him and Lita broke up. Matt wanted to hurt Eddie Guerrero, he really did, and he would have if ...

If Molly Holly hadn't walked into his locker-room and kept pestering him until he opened up his heart and poured all his problems onto her, and the funny thing Molly Holly gladly took all of his problems. Molly Holly sat with him while he let all the anger, the sadness, the confusion out of his body.

Matt wanted to scream at Jeff when Jeff continued being friends with Eddie, despite what ... no who Eddie was with. Matt wanted to ask his little brother why? Why are you being friends with the man that stole the girl of my dreams away?

But again Molly Holly had stopped him, Molly with that little determined look on her face, her hands planted on her hips, her blonde pig-tails bopping up and down, had talked him out of screaming at Jeff.

And over the weeks Molly Holly had taught him that there was more to his life, over the weeks Molly Holly gave him a reason to get off his ass and live, on the outside world, instead of spending all of his time in his locker-room. Molly Holly had even talked him into starting a feud up with Edge, _just for the heck of it, _Molly had told him.

Matt smirked, Molly Holly had grown on him. She was always around him now, her optimism no longer bothered him, actually it brought a smile to his face. She brought a smile to his face.

Matt closed his eyes, Molly Holly, she was something alright. She was a cutie pie... Matt opened his eyes, had he just called Molly Holly a cutie pie? Was it possible that he was falling for Molly Holly?

_*Come on Matt you know the answer to that. She has been there for you since day 1, you tried denying it, but you've fallen for the hyper blonde. She made you believe in yourself again, she made you want to get out of your locker-room again, she made you be friends with Lita again. Remember when you couldn't look Lita in the face without wanting to go hide under a rock? But Molly Holly gave you the courage to make friends with Lita? She knew that you couldn't live without Lita... even as your friend, and she made you make friends with her. That was when you realized that Eddie Guerrero truly did love her, you saw how he looked at her nervously before leaving to let you two talk. Remember how you told Lita that you already lost her as a girlfriend but you didn't want to lose her as a friend as well? You could have never done that without Molly. Remember when Eddie was getting ganged up on by X-Factor, how you went out into that ring and helped Eddie, even after everything you two have been through? You think you could have done that without Molly Holly by your side? You even helped her make up with her cousins. You two helped each other, over these past few weeks you've fallen in love, in love with Molly Holly, she entered your life unexpected... now you know how Lita feels.*___

Matt nodded to himself, as he listened to his inner voice. Matt knew how Lita felt, how Lita knew that she couldn't deny what she had with Eddie anymore. Matt pushed himself up, he was in love, was he ready to be in love again? He had been in love once, and he had lost that love and that had hurt him so badly, he didn't want to feel that again, but everything in his body was telling him that Molly Holly was worth it, worth the try.

Matt popped his head up when he heard shouting and screaming in the hallway, he jumped off the couch and walked out of his locker-room suspicious as what to the screaming was about, he walked into the hallway where he saw Jeff talking to Eddie Guerrero.

_*Eddie's match is over already? I wonder if he got disqualified because of Jeff's interference...*___

Matt walked closer trying to hear what Jeff was saying, he raised his eyebrow seeing the smirk on Jeff's face, Matt then raised his eyebrow when he saw Jeff hugging Eddie.

"Guys?" Matt asked, finally walking all the way over to the gang which consisted of Eddie, Lita, Jeff, and Molly Holly, he looked at them questiongly.

Jeff smirked. "Yo bro!" Jeff grinned.

Matt rolled his eyes. "What's going on?"

Ltia smiled. "Eddie won the IC belt from Albert, can you believe it?"   


Matt despite everything between him and Eddie smiled. "Hey Molly, can we talk in my locker-room?"

Molly nodded. "Sure thing Matty." Molly grinned, she loved calling Matt "Matty", basically because she knew Matt didn't like it, she loved playing wit him.   


Lita, Eddie and Jeff watched Matt and Molly walk off to his locker-room. Lita turned to Jeff and laughed softly. "He likes her."

Jeff nodded. "Oh yeah. Well I'm going to go hang out with ... someone. Since this seems to be a couples' moments, congrats Eddie."

Eddie smiled. "Couldn't have done it without you bud." Eddie slapped hands with Jeff.

Jeff laughed. "Well remember that when Albert wants to kick my ass, you better be helping me." With that Jeff walked off, leaving Eddie and Lita alone.   


Matt shut his locker-room door, and smiled at Molly. "I need to talk to you about something."

Molly sat down and smiled at Matt. "Well what about? In the past few days you have seemed... well thoughtful, is something wrong? It's still Eddie right? You're not comfortable hanging out with him yet?"

Matt shook his head. "Oddly enough, hanging out with Eddie Guerrero isn't the problem. Actually there isn't really a problem, just this thing that has been nagging to come out."

Molly Holly stared at Matt concerned. "What is it?"

Matt bit his bottom lip, trying to find the perfect way to let this come out. "I think, no I know, that I'm falling in love with you. It's weird after what happened with Lita, I didn't think I could possibly love another person, but you made me change my mind, after through everything you are still here with me. I know that I would still be moping over Lita if it hadn't been for you, you came into my life and made me want to live again, and I love you for that. But I love you for so many other things, I love you being with me this whole time, I love you for making me smile when I'm in the most depressed states, but mainly I love you for you."

"Matt..." Molly started but was cut off by Matt.

"No seriously Molly! I'm not saying this because it's not true, I am saying this because it is. This isn't about rebounding Molly, I'm in love with you." Matt raised his voice.

"Matt..." Molly started again, but was cut off by Matt again.

"Why won't you believe me? I'm not lying to you!" Matt's voice raised with desperation to make sure Molly knew that he wasn't lying to her.

Molly stood up and grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt. "Let ME talk, you got that? Okay, good. Now Matthew Hardy if you had let me talk instead of keep cutting me off like you just did, you would have heard me say that I love you too. Oh don't look at me that way! I like you okay? A WHOLE lot."

Matt grinned. "You do?"

Molly shook her head. "I swear boys never know when to drop their gloating thing and kiss a girl..."

Matt smiled and leaned over and kissed Molly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. "Wow." Matt said once they pulled apart.

"Gee golly whiz." Molly said, brushing her fingers against her lips.

"Gee golly whiz?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows.

Molly nodded. "Yeah gee golly whiz, got a problem with it?"

Matt laughed kissing Molly again. "Nah, I think I can live with gee golly whiz." 


End file.
